In a virtual desktop environment, an end-user, via a client device, accesses data resources, which may be collectively aggregated in a “virtual machine” container, remotely located from the client device. That is, the virtual machine may reside in a data center and is transmitted to the client device, e.g., an end-point, via various virtual machine models such as hosted desktops, application streaming, desktop streaming, etc. In this fashion, the client device can be a “thin-client” or “zero-client”, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
Although power can be conserved via thin-clients or zero-clients with lower computing capacities, more power is expended in data centers that house the virtual machine. Thus, despite efforts to date, for example, PoE (Power over Ethernet), DRS (dynamic resource schedulers), DPM (distributed power management), etc., there remain opportunities to optimize power consumption. As such, reducing net power consumption for virtual desktop environments has proven problematic.